Volume Seven
by NeedSomePegassistance
Summary: Rainbow Dash comes to Twilight Sparkle's library for more Daring Do when they get in an argument. The atmosphere changes, and they both realize they have more than one thing to offer to each other. Clopfic. Major futa involved. That's your warning. *Posted previously on my fim fiction account.*


Twilight Sparkle had been reading a book that detailed the specifics regarding levitation related magic when Rainbow Dash walked through the front door of the library.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. Can I help you with something?" Twilight greeted nicely.

"Yeah, just here for the next volume of Daring Do; I'm up to the seventh!" Rainbow bragged.

"Ooh, I remember that one! It's good! Do you have the sixth copy with you to return today?" The unicorn asked.

"Of course," She said, opening her saddlebag with a wing, "right here." She gave Twilight the book.

"Well, you know where they are." Twilight said, marking down the seventh volume of Daring Do as "out". Rainbow smiled and headed for the bookcase, her eyes scanning the spines of the tomes. Silence fell over the two ponies as Twilight attempted to go back to reading.

"You know…" Twilight began, catching the pegasus' attention, "there are other books here besides Daring Do." She spoke. Rainbow turned her head to eye her skeptically, but said nothing. "Don't get me wrong; Daring Do is great! But, you know, I have adventurous tales her you could read, too, like-"

"Eh, that's enough Twilight." Rainbow interrupted. "I like to think of Daring Do as a special exception…I don't want to be a total egghead." She finished. Twilight looked a little offended. "B-but you know what? How could I read something else when I haven't finished this series yet?" She stuttered, searching for a more reasonable and friendlier excuse.

"It's fine, Rainbow Dash. I didn't really expect you to read anything else, anyway. It was just a suggestion." She spoke, redirecting her attention once more to the open pages in front of her. Rainbow was quiet a moment; she seemed to be thinking. Usually, she thought, Twilight would persist more. Now, suddenly, she doesn't want to press it?

"Now, wait just a minute. Why aren't you nagging me…or at least being obsessive over some other book?" Dash asked.

Twilight stared at her blankly then blinked a few times. "You should just finish Daring Do first is all." She explained, grinning suspiciously.

"Nuh-uh, that's not all!" Dash said, flying over to Twilight. "Why shouldn't I read more books?" She questioned, invading the unicorn's personal space. She squinted at her intensely, preparing herself to be affronted.

Twilight attempted to back up a little. "Okay, fine! You've already had a few problems following the plot in the later volumes, and now that I think about it, if you start more series you'll only end up more confused with both stories!"

"You're saying you don't think I can follow two plots at once?" Dash understood.

"Well, no Rainbow…usually, I'd tell you to go for it, but I really want you to enjoy Daring Do." Twilight explained, calming down.

Rainbow hadn't backed up an inch. "That's not all." She spoke quietly. "You're not telling me something."

"Why do you think this is a challenge? It's just reading!" Twilight defended, exasperated with the subject.

"Twilight Sparkle would never say reading is 'just reading'." Dash spoke quietly. "You think I'm stupid, don't you?" She scanned her eyes, searching for lies.

"Why are you being so dramatic?" Twilight momentarily excused herself from answering.

"Just answer me." She spoke resolutely.

"Okay. Rainbow, you're not the most intelligent." The unicorn sighed. "But you definitely make up for it in athletics!" She saved. Twilight was sure she had to have at least figured that much. She kept her eyes glued to the pegasus' magenta orbs. Through her expression alone she momentarily spotted offense, which quickly switched to mild acceptance, and then what appeared to be frustration.

Suddenly, to both pony's surprise, Rainbow found herself closing the gap between her and the highly confused mare in front of her. The contact lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"W-What was that for?" Twilight questioned, again searching the pegasus' eyes for an answer she never seemed to be able to find.

"I don't know…but it felt great…" Dash said, finally breaking eye contact with the unicorn.

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight began, "do we have…sexual tension between us?" She finished quietly.  
Dash remained silent for a moment, for once, not daring to meet her eyes. "I-I don't know." She sputtered, the blush on her cheeks becoming more prominent by the second.

Twilight couldn't help but blush, too, but she also chuckled. At the sound of laughter lifting what was quickly festering awkwardness off of the situation, Dash turned her head to look at the unicorn curiously.

"W-why are you laughing?" She muttered, trying to maintain a strong front.

"Oh, Rainbow." She spoke, still chuckling, "It's so obvious."

"What's obvious?" The pegasus pressed, tired of asking questions.

Instead of answering using words, Twilight moved closer to Dash, took her very confused face in her hooves, and then re-united their lips with such intrepidity that it surprised the pegasus beyond the original notion. Dash closed her eyes and lightly hummed a sound of enjoyment. However, she didn't have time to revel before the unicorn pulled back.

Twilight chuckled more evidently than before; she still held the pegasus' face in her hooves and her eyes were still closed.

Dash squinted out of one eye before opening them both. "Why're you laughing?" She asked. Twilight released her face.

"Oh, no reason…" She began smugly, "you just really seemed to be enjoying that."

"I just kind of like you, okay?" Dash justified, saving face. "And I didn't enjoy it as much as you think…you know, on account of me being stupid." She pouted stubbornly.

"Oh, Rainbow, you're not stupid. Intelligence just isn't your strong suit. I'm sure you've noticed that." Twilight explained, putting her hoof on her shoulder. She couldn't help but find the argument less hostile now that they had experienced, well, and least a little contact.

"You're right." Dash admitted. "I just kind of always wanted to be a little better with the reading thing." She spoke.

"Hey, you know, I can help you with that." Twilight offered.

"You would do that?" Rainbow perked up.

"Yes, on a couple conditions." Twilight said sternly.

"What?" The pegasus was curious.

"First," she began, "you help me get better at running. You know, coach me."

Dash thought she was kidding, and chuckled a little. She then noticed Twilight wasn't joking. "Oh wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, Rainbow. Just like you've always wanted to be smarter, I've always wanted to be more athletic." She stated. "I really think we could help each other out."

"You know what, that makes sense." She said genuinely. "Okay Twilight, deal. But what's the second condition?"

"We finish what we've started here." The unicorn responded seductively. Dash went wide-eyed, not expecting that to be one of the conditions. Again, she salvaged her bravado.

The pegasus pulled her face towards hers to the point where their snouts were touching. "Oh, really? Is that what you want?" She teased, her eyelids lowered.

"Yes, Rainbow…I want this to happen." She responded quietly. Dash could see the sincerity in her eyes. "But can we go somewhere that isn't the library floor?" She spoke again after a moment.

The cyan mare put her hoof to the back of her neck and rubbed understandingly. "Yeah, I guess we should, heh." She said. Twilight got up and motioned her with a hoof to follow her to her bedroom.

Once they were upstairs, Twilight flopped onto her bed. Rainbow looked around then spoke, "Hey, where's Spike, anyway?"

Twilight stared at her, thinking. "I don't actually know. I guess he went somewhere without telling me."

"…should we be worried?" Dash asked.

"Nah, he's been doing it a lot lately." She mentioned. "Celestia knows what he's up to."

Dash shrugged and then suddenly pounced onto the bed, surprising the unicorn. She hovered above her, asserting a playful dominance that was starting to turn Twilight on. "Now, where were we?" She spoke alluringly.  
Twilight put her hooves on the back of the pegasus' head, pulling her closer. "Right about…here." She said against her lips. With that, Dash closed the gap.

"Mmm…" Twilight moaned against her mouth, happy to feel the contact once more. The Pegasus found it both cute and stimulating. She moved her lips against hers slowly, easing into it. After seeing that the unicorn was very responsive, she decided to kick it up a notch.

Dash cautiously slid her tongue forward and between her own lips. Once Twilight felt the tip of her tongue against her lips, trying to slide in, she broke the kiss.

Dash was the first to speak. "Why'd you pull back?"

"I'm just…nervous." Twilight said, blushing and not making eye contact.

"Nervous? Why?" Dash asked, dumbfounded.

"Well…I've never done anything like this." The unicorn admitted. She glanced up at the pegasus to see her reaction; she looked surprised.

"You mean…I'm your first?" Dash asked. Twilight clarified with a nod. "Wow…" She breathed.

There was a momentary thoughtful silence as Rainbow stared into Twilight's eyes. Dash was thinking about what she must mean to her for her to let her be her first. They had just discovered their feelings for each other…hadn't they? Or were there feelings at all? Was this just blind lust?

"Twilight…do you really want me to be your first?" Dash reiterated.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. I can't think of anypony I'd want more." She smiled softly. The pegasus grinned back. Usually, she wasn't one for flattery but this instance was different somehow.

Dash kissed her once more; a newfound sense of welcomed romance between the contact. It added a new level of enjoyment to the feeling. This time, she wasted no time in slithering her tongue between Twilight's lips, where she found the unicorn's tongue expectant.

Twilight tentatively slid her wet tongue across Dash's, invading her mouth. Dash allowed her to explore as she massaged her tongue with her own. The unicorn moaned deeply into her mouth in response. After a bit, the pegasus' tongue eased into the unicorn's mouth. Twilight suckled lightly on Dash's tongue, both surprising and arousing her; she could feel moisture produce between her hind legs.

Twilight slowly moved her hooves down Dash's body, feeling her sleek build. She had assumed she would be toned, but not quite this well. The pegasus twitched at her touch, feeling her hooves near dangerously close to the base of her wings. The unicorn playfully slid a daring hoof over the base of her right wing, forcing Dash to end the make-out session.

"Twilight…c-could you do that again?" She asked, searching Twilight's flirtatious eyes. Without response, the lavender mare stroked the base of her wing again, this time drawing her hoof out to the tip of her wing. Dash shuddered and bowed her neck with a grimace of pleasure on her face. Her wings were especially sensitive; a trait put to well use in the skies.

Twilight then went full out on the process. She simultaneously began massaging both now fully erect wings at the same time. Dash began sweating as light moans continuously escaped her lips. The unicorn was intrigued her reaction; she had heard pegasus wings were sensitive, but she didn't know she could reduce Rainbow to such incoherent moans. Said noises themselves were having an effect on Twilight, just knowing she could pleasure somepony so simply was something that aroused her more than she thought possible.

Dash could feel the pleasure build from the hoof-work alone; she was now extremely wet to the point where she could swear she felt some of her own juices begin to drip down her leg.

"T-Twilight…s-stop…" She spoke, mustering up all possible coherency.

Her hooves hesitated, but remained on her wings. "Why?"

"B-because, I wanted to get you off first." She muttered.

Twilight blinked a few times. "Well, alright then." Her hooves fell to the bed.

Dash forcefully kissed her out of nowhere, immediately shoving her tongue down her throat; Twilight almost choked but met the rhythm of her movements as soon as she could. The pegasus was extremely hot at this point and intended to thoroughly ravish the bookworm beneath her as soon, yet as well, as she could.

Successfully distracting Twilight with her skilled tongue, she crept a hoof onto the unicorn's stomach, not-so-slowly moving it downwards towards her goal. Regardless, she caught the lavender mare by surprise when her eager hoof met her moistened folds. That was where the rushing stopped; Dash ran her hoof slowly up her slit, feeling just how turned on she was. She could feel Twilight shudder as she let out a squeak of pleasure into her mouth.

Dash circled the edge of her hoof around Twilight's opening then broken the kiss. She started kissing up her jaw line, adding dashes of tongue. The unicorn angled her head back to grant her better access; she wanted to feel every bit of contact possible. The pegasus then trailed her mouth down her neck and upper torso, still working her hoof on the lavender mare's love. Eventually her mouth reached her stomach and she stuck her tongue out, licking her fur slowly downwards. Once she met her prize, she wasted no time in finally tasting her, diving her eager tongue between her folds.

"A-Ah! Rainbow!" Twilight moaned loudly, arching her back. She had never felt anything like this before; a wet, skillful muscle did not even come close to comparing to her own hoof.

Dash couldn't help but smirk; she absolutely loved being able to make her vocalize. She wanted more of it. She plunged the edge of her hoof inside of Twilight, still working it in a circular motion. While doing this, she migrated her tongue to her clit, where she used the forceful tip of her muscle to tease it by flicking it a gentle, constant motion.

"Ugh…That feels s-so good…" Twilight muttered after a low, throaty moan. She wondered how she had gotten so good at it. Eventually, Rainbow removed her hoof from her opening and switched its place with her tongue. She applied a sturdy pressure against her clit with her hoof, but thoroughly ravished her opening with her tongue. The squirming motion of the muscle against her damp walls felt foreign, but Twilight very much invited it. At this point, all she was producing was noise. Finally, Dash removed her hoof altogether and suddenly latched her lips around her clit, trapping it in her mouth. She applied a sucking pressure followed by strokes from her tongue.

"R-Rainbow Dash! –hah-" She breathed, "I'm…" Twilight couldn't finish her statement as she felt the pleasure build out of its boundaries, causing forceful spasms to course through every muscle in her body. To Dash's surprise, she wasn't much of a squirter, which was only a little disappointing because she kind of liked to get messy. Nevertheless, she slid back up Twilight's body and watched her pant in recovery for a moment.

"Rainbow, that was amazing…" Maybe it was the fact that she had been a virgin, but Twilight had never experienced an orgasm so powerful considering any other one she received was self-induced. She looked up intently into Dash's eyes. "And I'm going to return to feeling." She spoke with newfound determination.

Before she had time to think, she flipped the pegasus onto her back and kissed her fervently. Dash quickly eased into the change, lowering her eyelids and loosing herself in essence the unicorn above her. Slowly, Twilight pulled back from her face wearing an expression Dash hadn't seen that night: contemplation.

"W-What is it, Twilight?" Dash spoke with a voice crack. She felt like she had just been lost in a sea of lust.

"Nothing, just…" The unicorn paused, choosing her words carefully. "I have this spell I've always wanted to try."

"What does it do?" The pegasus asked.

"Well, it…um…" She stuttered, "it grants a mare with um, colt parts."

Dash blinked a few times, soaking in her words. Then suddenly, she broke out in a fit of giggles. "You want to try having a penis?"

"Well, yes! Haven't you ever been curious what it's like?" Twilight reasoned. "I like to try new things. It's part of the experiment process."

"That reason is so like you." The pegasus jabbed. "But it's reasonable."

"Thank you." The unicorn said, happy to salvage her dignity. "So, um, what do you say?"

"Well, Twilight, I've never actually had sex with a colt…" Dash spoke, averting her eyes. "…so I've never had one of those inside me." Twilight blinked at her, and then just stared. "B-But! I guess I wouldn't mind trying it…if it was with you…" She trailed off.

"Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash!" The unicorn exclaimed. Before she knew it, Dash was left on Twilight's bed, puzzled and staring at the doorway through which the lavender mare had just darted. She lied there alone in silence for a moment, inspected her hoof, and then Twilight finally came back in. The bookworm trotted back into the room wielding a book Dash assumed contained the spell she had intended to perform.

"Okay, let's see here…" Twilight spoke, ruffling through the pages using her magic. "Ah, here it is!"

The unicorn didn't waste a second after finding the page to start casting her magic. She sat back on her haunches, closed her eyes, and focused deeply on the magic concentrating around her horn. All the while, Dash was still lying on her bed, watching Twilight with piqued interest.

A bright light illuminated the room for a second, causing the pegasus to look away for fear of going blind. When she looked back, the unicorn was on her back, not moving.

Dash rushed to her side, "Twilight, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She assured. "The magic is just really powerful and –woah." She interrupted herself, looking down between her haunches.

"Wha –oh…" The pegasus said, following her line of vision. "Well that definitely worked." She spoke, still staring at Twilight's new equipment. It was certainly a decent size and only a few shades darker than her coat color.

The unicorn lifted a cautious hoof and directed it to her new genitalia. She touched the flaccid shaft, thinking about how odd it was to have something protrude from her body in that region. Dash still stared.

"Oh Rainbow…this is so weird." Twilight spoke, now stroking herself and slowly becoming involuntarily erect. Before she knew it, the unicorn was full out pleasuring herself stemming simply from curiosity. Dash was finding it extremely hot and it was starting to get impatient.

"Um, Twilight, that's hot and all, but could we get a move on?" She said forwardly.

"Oh, of course! Sorry." Twilight responded, ceasing her hoof. "Shall we go back on my bed?"  
The pegasus promptly leaped back onto the unicorn's bed. Twilight got up and slowly walked toward her, trying to manage movement with her new member between her legs. She crawled on top of Dash and started making out with her again, turning the heat back up.

Twilight directed her half-limp cock to Dash's drenched folds and ran the tip up and down her slit, causing her to become fully erect. The pegasus broke the kiss after a few of the unicorn's motions.

"Ugh, Twilight, I'm not going to beg…"

Twilight wasn't going to make her, either, because she was more than ready to go herself. She positioned the tip in front of Dash's never-before-penetrated entrance, and then proceeded to slyle ease only an inch inside. She stopped to gage how Rainbow felt when she saw she had a grimace of pain on her face.

"Oh no, am I hurting you?" Twilight panicked.

"No, it's fine, I just…" Dash lost coherency for a moment, "keep going." She managed.

The unicorn was still worried, but a part of her was relieved to hear those words; Dash already felt so good, and she hadn't even started moving yet. She slowly eased each inch deeper and deeper into the pegasus with the aid of her plentiful natural lubricant. Doing so, she also kept a close eye on her expression.

Twilight pulled almost all of the way out, and then pushed all the way back in swiftly. Dash's face changed drastically from one of discomfort to one of easing pleasure.

"Oh my gosh, Twilight, do that again." The pegasus said quickly.

The unicorn was happy to see that she was finally enjoying it so she could, too. She thrust back into Dash with a little more vigor, earning a loud moan complete with a voice crack from the mare beneath her.

Before she knew it, Twilight was set at a reasonable pace, thrusting in and out of the pegasus in lustful abandon. She reveled in the warm, delicious friction that her wet passage provided her member. And Dash was naturally responsive, too; not only did she meet each thrust with her hips but also every time Twilight withdrew, she used her muscles to tighten around her shaft and loosen as she re-entered.

"Ugh…Rainbow…" Twilight moaned at the latter mentioned sensation. She was really making a mess of things at that point; Dash's liquids were dripping all around her member, even some leaking onto her balls, making her shudder. She picked up the pace to an even faster speed, an audible "squelch" sound prevalent with each entrance.

"Nngh, Twilight, don't stop!" Dash moaned loudly as she started to pant. She brought her hooves to either side of Twilight's body to grip her for leverage. She angled her hips better so the unicorn had better access. Given this, the lavender mare was now pumping as fast as she could, her face contorted with pleasure. They were both becoming sweaty.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm going to…I'm going to…" She stuttered.

"Do it, Twilight! Cum inside me…" The pegasus groaned, her voice cracking. After a few more thrusts, on one of which Dash came, the unicorn did just that. Spurt after spurt of her hot seed flowed deep into the cyan mare; she shuddered as the feeling further prolonged her orgasmic spasms. Before the unicorn even mustered the energy to pull out, their combined liquids began to seep out and dribble onto the bedspread.

Twilight finally collapsed next to Dash, both of them panting like they had just had the workout of their lives…which might have been true. There was silence a couple minutes as the two just bathed in the afterglow.

"So, um, about volume seven.."


End file.
